Thumbelina (1994 film)
Oh, la, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, If you follow your heart, Ho, ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, When you follow your heart Hello, Welcome's to Paris, citying of love. Who's am I? I am, Jacquimo, swallows's extraordinaire and lovers's of beautifully things You're sure to do impossible things If you follow your heart You're sure to fly on magic wings When you follow your heart Oh, that is very nice n'est-ce pas ins't it? And I likes what it is say. It is say Follow your heart and nothing is impossible! LAUGH You're sure to do impossible things Ha, ha! I love the sound of my voice! KISSING When you follow your heart When you follow Your heart I love great romances I myself am a swallow of great passion.CHUCKLES IN FRENCH These are stories about people with impossible problems. Samsons loved Delilah. Oh that was really impossible Romeo & Juliet oh, impossible. CHUCKLES But the mosts impossible of all the stories is impossibly small The story of Thumbelina Once, upon a time, there was a lonely woman. who longe to have a child to call her own. One day she paid a visit to a good witch. who gave her a tiny barleycorn. Plant it in a flowerpot, she say, and see what happens. The woman did as she was told and by and by it began grow. Until at last.Oh what a pretty flower! YAWNING Hello Mother. I will call you Thumbelina. Thumbelina. But can you imagine the trouble for a little girl no bigger than your thumb, hmm? Who is the girl no bigger Than a bumblebee? Who is the angel With a funny name? SCREAMS We don’t know where she's from or how she came to be But happy was the day she came Thumbelina She a funny little squirt Thumbelina Tiny angel in a skirt Thumbelina First she mend then bake Pretend she make things up Thumbelina Who would believe the wonder of the world I see? Each little minute brings a new surprise There only one peculiar thing That bother me Seems I'm the only one my size Thumbelina Think of all you'll saves on meals Thumbelina Maybe if you had high heel Thumbelina If you staying heres's forevers's We know that we'll never be glum By gum Thumbelina She is always in the thick Thumbelina But I gets out in the nick Thumbelina Fortune sometime Has tricke us But this time it's picke us a plum Oh a plum so big And a fig so big And they call it a twig But a twig so big It a great big world Thumbelina That me! Now here a story about the noble dog who save the king from the wicked wizard. Once upon a time. Oh, mother, please, are there any stories about about little people? Well as a matter of fact there are Thumbelina Look. They are little, just like me. But but what are those? They're wings, Thumbelina. These are fairies, and fairies have wings so they can fly. Mother, have you ever seen a fairy?Category:JACQUIMOCategory:MOTHERCategory:THUMBELINACategory:DUCK, GOAT AND BULLCategory:CHICKENSCategory:ALLANIMALSCategory:HEROCategory:PRINCE CORNELIUSCategory:MRS. TOADCategory:MOZO, GRINGO & GRUNDELCategory:JITTERBUG 1Category:JITTERBUG 2Category:JITTERBUG 3Category:CAN-CAN BIRDSCategory:GNATTYCategory:BABY BUGCategory:L’IL BEECategory:MR. BEETLECategory:BEETLE CHORUSCategory:BEETLE AUDIENCECategory:RABBITCategory:FOXCategory:JITTERBUG LADYCategory:BEARCategory:MS. FIELDMOUSECategory:MR. MOLECategory:REVEREDCategory:CHORUS